


shining star

by NSFWjerky (freezerjerky)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Consentacles, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Outer Space, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, these are fully consentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/NSFWjerky
Summary: After several weeks without any fun, Newt's beloved sends him a gift to keep him entertained.written for feriowind's Sexy Scientist Newt AU





	shining star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Read the tags and that should suffice for warnings!
> 
> I'm deliberately vague about who/what/where Hermann is from in this. Use your imagination! Is he a human? Is he a robot? An alien? Who knows!

The worst thing about literally living in space is that a lot of your time is spent floating in some great expanses, trying to find the next place to study or explore. When he’s on some new or still mostly unexplored planet, Newt is excited and energized, always looking for something exciting to poke or prod at. On the ship, he has his samples which are by and large dead things. Newt finds things that are still alive far more exciting.

His lab, where he spends most of his time these days, is piled high with samples he’s grown bored of, or exhausted the resources for. He’s filed all of his backlogged reports from the past half year. He’s even debated cleaning the lab beyond the necessary scrub-down after working with sensitive materials. That’s just how bored Newt has allowed himself to become as he floats on in space.

And it’s not just boredom that plagues him, either, but loneliness. Most of the other scientists on his team actively prefer to be alone, that’s why they signed up for this kind of work. They’re friendly enough, but mostly uninteresting when forced to spend time alone with them. They talk about such dull things and some of them don’t even light up with passion at the thought of new discovery or helping the many species around the universe.

Newt’s just slouched down with his head on the desk when a familiar beep plays across the intercom. The mail has come and been sorted, and he’s lucky enough to have a delivery today. He bounds to his feet and to the slot in the wall, eagerly waiting as the door rolls up, revealing a metal crate. He scoops it carefully in his arms, carrying it over to his workstation (away from the chemicals and delicate samples- the ones he may still have use for.)

It takes him a few moments to find the appropriate tool on his belt to open the crate, but he does manage with a little effort, cutting a hole through it to reveal a beautiful, deep crimson box. There’s a note on top of the box, but it doesn’t say anything beyond a simple “H”. Newt immediately flushes, making it fully apparent that he didn’t need anything more than a letter to know who this came from.

Pulling out a small apparatus from his back pocket, he scans it over the note, revealing a kiss shaped mark on the surface. This is very uncharacteristically romantic, he thinks, smiling to himself as he lifts the lid of the box. Knitting his brow together, he peers into the box before removing what’s in it. The contents of the box look like something between a plant and a shapeless blob, colored a deep and living shade of green. It’s charmingly endearing, and beautiful as it quivers. Newt is not entirely sure if it’s a living thing or something synthetic. Maybe it’s something completely in-between. Delighted, he strokes along the surface of the gift. He will have to thank Hermann for this immediately.

Of all the things Newt has found out exploring the universe, Hermann is without a doubt his favorite. He’s a series of mysteries that Newt is continuing to unwind and something very dear to him. They’re kept apart sometimes for very long stretches by their work, but coming together is always a very beautiful thing.

In the meantime, they’ve both agreed that they’re allowed to keep themselves occupied as they choose. Hermann is beyond possessive ideas of what it means to love someone and Newt is...well, he likes to think he has a lot of love to share. Or at least a lot of enthusiasm for physical interaction to share.

He pulls his hand away from his gift so he can grab a small device, which he uses to eagerly call out to a familiar number.

“Babe, I just got your gift,” he says in lieu of a greeting. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I thought you would like a small token of appreciation,” Hermann’s voice fills the small lab. It comes in crystal clear and Newt feels warm all over.

“You really didn’t have to. I’ll be seeing you in a few weeks, that’s enough of a gift.”

“There’s no reason you can’t have some fun now, my darling boy.”

“See, this is how I know that you get me, you know that having something to study is-” Newt stops speaking then, as he feels something pleasantly warm and damp wrap around his wrist, sliding up his arm. “Babe?”

“Yes, Newt?”

“Did you get me a, uh…” Newt, despite his knowledge of the universe’s vast flora and fauna is at a loss for words. All he does know is that the innocent looking lump appears to have sprouted half a dozen tentacles while he wasn’t looking.

“It’s a local export from a nearby planet, harvested for its wonderful properties,” Hermann explains. “Genetically modified for several generations. It’ll be in tune to your every desire, though it will only last for a short while, usually an hour or two, so use it wisely.”

“An hour or two?” Newt answers, his voice reaching an absurdly high pitch. Okay, he’s not obligated to use it for more than he needs, but if that offer’s on the table…

Another of the tentacles is already winding its way up his right leg, not too quickly, but with an urgency usually reserved for lovers. Okay, so even with his eagerness to fuck (or more accurately be fucked by) a variety of beautiful species across the universe it’s been a while. Or a while for him, Newt’s not really sure what a normal amount of time is for other people. The other scientists on his team for some reason don’t find themselves in these scenarios as often. He just assumes it’s because he’s so very endearingly cute and charming. And eager.

So very eager, he realizes, as the tentacle rubs at his growing erection through his short and now dangerously tight pants.

“Do you-” Newt pants, and then collects himself. “Do you want to talk to me through this?”

“I thought I’d listen, yes. I happen to have a few hours free right now.”

Newt blushes down to his chest and feels his cock twitch. The fact that he can only hear Hermann and can’t see him only makes it all the more arousing. He swats away both of the tentacles on him to step out of his shorts. Everything else can stay, but he’s had enough experience with this to know that many alien lifeforms are not good with the removal of bottoms.

The tentacles are immediately back on him, the one that was rubbing him takes the liberty of wrapping around his cock, giving a few tentative strokes. It feels like a dream to be touched like this.

“‘m not really sure how to position myself for this,” Newt remarks, because if he keeps standing, his legs will give out. Being the genius he is, he braces himself against the table, so he has some support. He leans with his head down and his elbows planted on the surface. He’s almost too distracted by the gentle strokes on his cock to feel another tentacle prod at his entrance. Almost. Because he definitely feels it slowly push into him. He arches his back with pleasure at the slide and immediately rocks back onto it.

“I’m uh,” he explains, remembering that he has an audience. A very sexy audience. “I’m being fucked now. Second best thing I’ve had in me in a long while.” And it’s the truth. 

“Very good,” Hermann’s voice croons across the room, cool and even except for a ragged edge.

Newt takes this as a challenge and he feels, before long, another of the tentacles prodding at his entrance, pushing in alongside the other. He’s been this full before and will be this full again, but it’s been so damn long.

“Fuck!” he cries out, suddenly very glad his lab is soundproof. (Does he really care, though? That’s the real question he has to ask himself.) “There’s two in me now,” he states, once he’s calmed down enough. “One of them’s pushing against my prostate with every thrust.”

“Can you last much longer sweetheart?”

A nod is the only answer he can give before he croaks out an affirmative. To assist with this, a tentacle wraps around the base of his cock, just enough that it can stave off the orgasm but not enough to prevent it happening completely. There’s a level of masochism in that which Newt does not find appealing.

The remaining two tentacles touch and stroke along his body, and he can never predict where they will be next. One moment there’s the sensation at his ankle and then the next moment he feels the touch it’s on his chest, teasing a nipple through his shirt. This is unlike anything he’s ever felt, the sensation only doubled by the sound of increasingly ragged breath echoing around the room.

He thrusts back harder against the two in his ass, as he feels that inevitable build up of orgasm approaching. It’s amazing he’s been able to last this long, but the tentacle around his cock only strokes harder and faster, coaxing the pleasure out of his all too willing body. Newt gives in to a lusty haze, caught up in the pure feelings of pleasure, and he can’t even pinpoint a single sensation, because it feels like his entire body is an exploding supernova, the most beautiful sort of self destruction. Dimly in the back of his mind, he registers that he wants Hermann to know this, that it’s very important he knows precisely this, but all he can manage is a scream as he comes, spilling over onto the lab floor.

In the aftermath, he feels as though his legs are going to give out, but he manages the courtesy of his friends slipping away back to safety before he collapses on the floor. In the immediate absence of the fucking, he lets out a whine, but his body welcomes the very brief respite.

“Oh, my shining star,” Hermann outright coos. “You probably look like the most beautiful mess in the entire universe right now. When you visit, I’ll get another of those and watch you, see if you can repeat this performance.”

“The performance is not over yet.” Newt smirks to himself, reaching for one of the tentacles. They stay near, touching and stroking his seemingly over-sensitive skin. The tentacle hovers over his face and he leans forward to lick it. It tastes not entirely unpleasant, a bit salty and oddly sweet. There’s something about the taste that reminds him very much of his beloved friend Hermann, which makes his next decision very easy.

Newt slides his mouth very sweetly around the tip of the tentacle, teasing with his tongue and then taking more and more of the length in. To the best of his knowledge, these can’t feel anything, even pleasure, but he doesn’t do this just to give pleasure, he does it to receive pleasure as well, and that he does. He feels the distinct sensation of something hitting the back of his throat and is incredibly pleased with himself, eliciting a moan.

It’s at that precise moment that he hears breath hitching, the sound of aroused surprise. Hermann is probably realizing how Newt is occupying his time. The noises he makes, swallowing around the tentacle, are both spurred by his genuinely enjoyment of the act and to put on a show. Which then, in turn, only turns him on all the more. As he becomes more eager, he does less of the work, as the tentacle starts to thrust into his mouth. The only thing that would make it more delicious is if he had someone to pull his hair. Newt brings a hand up, tugging at his own hair once and it shouldn’t be as appealing as it is, but his cock definitely twitches back in interest.

When he pulls away, spit dripping down his chin and a very pleased look in his eye, his cock is once again fully hard, jutting out from his body. Newt breathes heavily, takes a few moments to collect his breath.

“That was incredible,” he pants. “Herm- it tasted so good, it did anything I wanted. So hard.” He’s starting to lose the ability to string together coherent sentences. Hermann doesn’t mind, from what he can hear.

Newt lays back slowly then, bracing his feet against the floor. His hole, still stretched from earlier, is once again breached by two tentacles, as another two wrap around his wrists, holding them together firmly over his head. Normally this should elicit fear, but he feels safe and oddly protected. Two two in his ass start to thrust in unison, hard and fast, unrelenting in their pace. He lets out a litany of rather crass and very appreciative swears, as his body jostles on the lab floor. Tomorrow morning he’ll be very sore, but it will be so very worthwhile.

“Can you tell me what’s happening?” Hermann asks, his voice gone husky.

“I’m- fuck!” Newt shouts. There’s a third tentacle winding up his leg, down dangerously close to his ass before it pushes in along side the other two. “Three. Of them. My hands- can’t touch.” There’s another rubbing against his taint in a moment, teasing and almost sweet in its ministrations.

“It’s alright, give in to the pleasure. I like hearing you no matter what you’re saying. Or not saying.”

Words definitely become near impossible then, as he’s being fucked on the floor harder than he has possibly ever in his life. He only then dimly realizes that there’s another tentacle wrapping around the base of his cock because- holy fuck, that math doesn’t add up and there’s another now. There’s at least three more, touching and exploring and fondling. None of them stroke him, though, leaving his shaft mostly ignored as it bounces along with the thrusts, unreasonably hard.

Calculating how long he stays like that would be futile. It might be minutes or hours for all he’s aware of or cares for the passage of time. He finds himself alternating between sucking on and placing open mouthed kisses to two of the tentacles, attentive little things, providing him an additional pleasure as he’s fucked hard and fast. It’s only after he’s feeling achingly hard, when he’s sure he’s going to die if he does not have his release that they let up on the base of his cock, make it just a bit easier on him.

Newt feels something press hard against his prostate and that sends him over the edge. This time it is not the collapse of a star, no, but the reverse big bang, the whole universe condensing to one pinprick of nothingness for a few long seconds. And then, blessedly, the world comes into focus and it’s perhaps a bit too bright and his back hurts, and he’s far too sweaty, but he feels so very pleased and well fucked.

“How was that for you?” Hermann’s voice says and it’s lost any edge. He must have come as well.

“I think I’m the only person to ever personally experience a universe dying, Herm. My whole universe died right there.”

He pulls his arms down so he can lean up on his elbows. He feels oddly bereft of his little friends, and he frowns at the now hardened lump of material he can see up on the table. Good things like that don’t last forever, he supposes.

“Hopefully you’re in a new, better universe now, at least,” Hermann’s voice is teasing, which must mean he’s in one of his best moods.

“Would be better if you were closer.” He’s going to have to come up with some sort of excuse to his team why he did absolutely no work today. But that answer will come later.

“In a few weeks.”

“Just a few more weeks,” Newt says, feeling very sappy in that moment. He often does after sex that good. “Then we’re gonna play with one of those together.”

“I look forward to it, shining star.”

Newt rises very slowly and carefully to his feet, disregarding the need to put on his pants. He can stand with the support of the table, but does little more than deposit himself in his work chair.

“Thank you for that, by the way. You’re the sweetest.”

“Yes, well. I don’t do it for just anyone. Now please, enjoy yourself and any new friends you might make before we meet again. Just remember who loves you best.”

Newt’s half asleep in his chair, leaning against his hand. He presses a smile into his palm. Oh, of all the things he could have discovered in the universe, didn’t he find the most precious thing of all?


End file.
